The House of Blossom
by MistressCelestyna
Summary: Drabble and One shot series. Sakura X Akatsuki mostly. Chapter 1: Smashed-KisameXSakura. Chapter 2- Itasaku: Forsaken
1. KisaSakuSmashed

The House of Blossom.

A/n: Alrighty, well this is my drabble one shot pairing thing. All of them will contain lemons. Mostly focused around Sakura and the Akatsuki. I accpet requests, so if you want a one shot with a certain Character or under a different setting, let me know!

**Title: Smashed**

**Pairing: KisameXSakura. **Im obsessed with this pairing right now, you really have no idea. A lot of the one shots will probably be with them right now. ^/^ and for the first one its going to be oh so famous bar meeting buhahahaaaaaa. Let it begin!

**Words: 3,662**

**Warnings; Smutty lemony goodness ;3**

Irritation, yes that was a good word to describe her feelings right about now. Despite the fact that her mission had been a complete success and everything went according to her detailed plan, she couldn't help but feel tired and stressed out. Deciding to indulge in her inner's begging for alcohol, she stopped at this not so clean looking pub. She entered the dingy washed up place and looked around. Shady, just as she suspected. She narrowed her eyes at the drunken, and overweight men that ogled at her as she strutted up to the bar.

"**Too bad, there aren't any eye candy here." Inner Sakura sighed. **

"_Did you expect there to be?"_

"**Maybe, We need to get some!" Inner pumped her fist into the air. **

Sakura sighed to herself and plopped onto a barstool. "A bottle of sake." She told the bartender.

The greasy man leaned on the bar and looked her up and down. "The whole bottle?"

"Yes, the whole damned bottle." Maybe that was a bit harsh.

It was slammed down in front of her rudely and she offered no thanks to the man. She poured a small amount into the glass and emptied it into her awaiting mouth, savoring the burning sensation. She was vaguely aware of the door to the pub opening and closing again, but paid no mid to it. She downed another glass when she turned to look at the stranger that sat next to her at the bar. She took in the appearance of the man, blue skin, blue hair, an overly compensating ridiculously large sword. She sighed, her luck was terrible.

"Really? What the hell are you doing here. I really am not in the mood to fight right now." She looked at the man, her agitation clearly visible on her face.

The said man looked at her and gave her a smirk. "Don't get your pretty panties into a bunch, pinky. I'm not here to fight, I'm here to drink."

Sakura eyed him warily and took another swig of her sake and watched at the bartender brought him a bottle also. He glanced in her direction and smirked, downing his first glass. "What are you doing here hm?"

"What does it look like?" She replied sarcastically.

"Put the claws away kitten. Just striking up a conversation." He smirked, he thought she was cute when she was hissing like an angered kitten.

She snorted and took a large swig from the bottle its self. Her mind buzzed and she smiled at the feeling. The alcohol making her mind swim and inner Sakura happy. Kisame took in the form of the kunoichi before him. Her hair was tied tightly in a bun with a few lose ends framing her face, her red shirt standing out against the black shorts she wore. He downed another glass and swallowed the liquid.

"**Hell yeah. We need to let lose more often."**

"_Shut up."_

"**Oh, look at his muscles. Mmm, I wonder if he is blue down **_**there**_** also." Inner Sakura lazily looked at Kisame. **

"_What the hell is your problem?" _

"**You know his body is incredible. I mean look at the rippling muscles. Perfect specimen." Inner drooled. **

Sakura honored her no response but couldn't help but agree with her inner self, he himself was huge and she was automatically attracted to that feature about him. She was intrigued not disgusted about his appearance and color, she would never admit it, but she thought he was quite adorable.

"Hey, babes, yous wanna drink wiff me?" A hand slapped down on her thigh and she was greeted with a very drunk man.

Sakura saw red, when she felt his hand slide farther up her thigh. She grabbed the man by the throat. "Listen to me you idiot. If I wanted to drink with your drunk ass I would have came to you. I suggest you scurry back to your corner before I make you a permanent part of this fucking bar."

The man quickly scurried away form the angry woman, stumbling all the way.

"And go fuck yourself fishy. I don't any shit from you right now." She snapped when she heard his deep rumble of a laugh.

"Only if your under me Princess." His face was amused, but completely serious.

Her cheeks flushed a slight pink at his statement and she sipped her sake in silence. "It says here, in my bingo book, that your talkative. Talk and drink with me pinky." He couldn't mind his own business could he? Obviously not.

She turned fully to him now, her cheeks still flushed from the comment before and he smirked. "How old are you Kisame?"

He was surprised to hear his name roll off her tongue. He decided right then that he would indeed be hearing that later. "Twenty nine. How old are you Princess?"

"Don't call me that. Twenty one." She pouted and took another swig of her drink, only to realize it was empty.

Kisame smirked and slapped the bar, the man bringing him another bottle quickly. He smirked and slid the bottle to her. "Impress me."

"**Oh, ill impress you alright." **

-V-

Kisame smirked, his mind buzzing lightly form the third bottle he had just consumed. He looked at his drinking partner, she had been able to keep up with him which he praised her for, but she was a drunk bundle of feistiness. Her cheeks now were very pink, and her speech was somewhat slurred.

"_Im so drunk." _

"**Correction, your **_**smashed.**_**" Inner Sakura laughed happily and drew out the word. **

"So kitten, why are you here in the first place?" His speech slow and heavy.

"Im not gonna' tells you fishy-chan."

He raised his hands in a defensive sort of manner, his teeth gleaming in the dull light of the pub.

"Hey, Kissammee…" She was looking at samehada with a grin on his face.

"Hmm?" He downed the last of his bottle and sat it on the bar, feeling the effects stronger now.

"Are you trying to…you know…make up for something with that…?"

"**I cant believed you just asked that." **

"_What did I just ask?" _

Kisame smirked and leaned forward toward the intoxicated woman. "Ill show you princess. If you'd like." He was so close, close enough to tempt her to lean forward and close the distance with the man. Her hazy eyes looked at his cloak clad body, wondering what it would be like to see him without anything.

"_**Yes, **_**I do want for you to show me. Get him girl, we need some good loving." **

A seductive smile etched across Sakura's face. "And what if I want you to?"

Slapping some bills on the bar he stood up and with practiced ease slid samehada onto his back. He looked at her and smirked, holding his hand out to her. She looked at it and her mind tried to process what was about to happen.

"**Go. What the hell are you waiting for? Take his hand and let him fuck us silly!" **

"Losing your nerve?" His voice was teasing.

"_Oh hell no, Ill show him." _

"**Yes!" **

"Sorry, Kisame_-kun _I was just thinking about something." His jaw clenched as his name rolled out of her mouth for the fourth time that day, and he wished he could hear it everyday. He felt her smaller hand slide into his massive one and he smirked, his heart beat picking up in pace.

She stood up along side the tall man, her world spinning for a second and she leaned on him to steady herself. She shivered as his hand found her hip and his large fingers played with the flesh there. Goosebumps rose along her arm and stomach and she hummed in response. He led her back to the street outside and the cooler breeze hitting her in the face, making her shiver. He pinched her hip and smirked playfully down at her. She bit her lip and gulped. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to go through with this. Sure, she was no virgin but it wasn't like she had slept with very many men.

"**Don't back out now. We're almost there." **

"_Where is there?" _

"**His room, stupid." **

The door shutting snapped her out of her inner musings and she looked back around. The rooms was not the worst, but it sure wasn't the best. The bed was large, she sure it was more comfortable than the unforgiving ground.

"Hm, Princess." Hot breath flushed against her neck and her eyes slipped closed.

The sound of his cloak being unsnapped caught her attention and she turned and watched it as it peeled away from his body, revealing the tight black shirt and black pants. Her eyes skimmed over the taught fabric of his shirt as they stretched over his muscled chest and shoulders. Her tongue lightly dampened her lips. His eyes, filled with lust, looked at the muscle as it dragged across her perky lips. He bent down and made quick work of removing his sandals. He stood now, towering her with his full height and smirked down upon her. He stepped toward her, and she tensely took a step backwards, and continued until the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed. Kisame smirk and leaned down, his breath fanning her breath and his masculine smell invading her nose, intoxicating her further. Sakura's half lidded eyes gazed into his pearly ones as he closed the gap between them.

Molten hot sparks shuddered her body as Kisame's lips slammed onto her and he leaned her down against the mattress. His lips were surprisingly smooth as they worked against hers, hit tongue sliding across her lips hotly. She allowed him access to her mouth and was delighted with more sparks that seemed to be focused in pooling in her stomach. She sighed lightly into his mouth, as she tasted the sake on his tongue, making her head swim more. His lips left hers, leaving them swollen form the rough kiss and he smirked down on her. She was a beautiful sight, her hair tussled and messy in the bun her shirt had ridden up and was now exposing her pale stomach. He pulled the tight shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. Sakura leaned up on her elbows and looked at his chest.

Inner was right, he was positively delicious.

"See something you like sweetheart?"

Wanting skin on skin contact she quickly pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her breast binding. She then laid fully on the bed and looked at him hotly.

"What are you waiting for."

Not needing to be asked twice he slid onto the bed and cradles her neck in his hands and lifted her head up and kissed her lips again, his hand tangled in her hair and pulled the concealed senbon from her bun. He smirked and placed it on the table next to the bed and quickly pulled her hair from her bun. He tangled his hand into it and marveled at silky feeling. He could still feel the slight dampness it and his nose was assaulted with the smell of vanilla and mango's. She arched her back, her chest rubbing into his, she hissed as his hot skin made contact with hers. Her toes curled as a sliver of pleasure made her quiver. She became aware of the dampness between her legs as Kisame parted them with his hands and settles himself between them, his mouth working his way to her neck.

A throaty moan escaped her as he scrapped his sharp teeth against a sensitive spot on her neck. He smirked and sucked on the under side of her jaw. He removed his mouth with an audible pop. He smirked down upon the angry looking red mark that stood out so beautifully against her pale skin. His tongue found her collar bone next and grazed the bone, his fingers tracing the top of her bindings teasingly. She bit her lip, feeling her heart hammer in her chest. His hands found his kunai pocket and quickly pulled it out, gleaming in the yellow light that shown through the grimy window. Her eyes settled on it and then to Kisame. He placed the tip on her collar bone, making her sigh as the cold metal cooled her over heated skin. Her eyes snapped opened when he ripped through her binding easily and pulled it away form her body quickly. Her breasts bounce, and his smirk grew revealing his pointed teeth. Her breasts were not the largest he had seen, but certainly not the smallest. They were a perfect handful and were accentuated sensually with dusty pink nipples. He took in the sight of her half named body and pressed his groin into her center. She gasped, feeling the hard object poking her. He leaned down and pinched a nipple in one hand and sucked the other into his mouth biting down on it gently. The pain mixed with the swirling pleasure in her groin and made her dizzy. She wiggled her toes, and leaned her head back, her hands tangled in his hair.

"Ah, Kisame…."

Halting his actions he groaned into her breasts, no woman had ever moaned his name like that. Her hard and puffy nipple fell from his mouth and he slipped his hands into the waist band of her shorts. He pulled him down her legs quickly.

"This isn't fair." She pouted sexily pointing to his pants.

He placed a finger to her lip and turned his attention back to her panties. Pink and lacy. He traced his hand on the inside of her thigh and bit back a groan when his finger came in contact with hot wetness. His finger traced up and found the source of the wetness, and rubbed her through her panties. She gasped, bucking her hips against his large fingers. The slickness dripping from her panties and onto his fingers. He brought his finger up to his mouth, her musky scent invading him nose, making him want her even more. He licked his fingers off, making sure he had her full attention as he did so. Her neck and cheeks light up with a pinkness that he just couldn't resist.

He quickly pulled the panties off of her, marveling at the small patch of pink hair. He placed that pink panties to the side and began to unbutton his pants. She watched on expectantly. He smirked up at her and dropped his pants.

"Commando huh? Never would have thought all those times I was fight you, you had no boxers on." She marveled at him in his naked glory.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about, when we were fighting babe." His voice was low and raspy. He positioned himself between her legs and looked at her.

"Well? What are you waiting for Kisame? _Fuck _me."

He gripped her hips and slammed into her, her eyes screwed closed and a hum of pleasure rocked her body. He was _not _over compensation with his sword, not In the slightest. She felt her walls spasm and stretch around him girth. Her toes tingled as he pulled out and pushed in slowly, her hips bucking against him. Confident that she was accustomed to his size he began to speed up his thrusts, sliding in and out of her noisily. She gasped under him and gripped his forearms, panting heavily as sweat began to form on her body.

Kisame grunted as his hips slammed against hers, each time making her breasts bounce. He looked down at her body, glistening with sweat and bouncing in time with his thrusts. He lifted her legs on her shoulders and continued to pound into her.

Moans echoed the empty room and bounced off the walls. Kisame smirked, so his kunoichi liked it rough and loud did she? He made sure he wouldn't disappoint. He stopped and pulled out of her, her juices dripping out of her, and onto his thighs and mattress. She groaned in disappointment feeling him leave her.

He hummed "Don't worry, I'm no where near done with you." He flipped her onto her hands and knees and entered from behind.

"Oh…oh god. Kisame." The mixed combination of alcohol and pleasure had her dizzy and wanting more of him.

He pulled her hips toward him, his hand grazing her bottom, he had to admit, he always thought she had a nice ass. Sliding in and out agonizingly slow, and watching as her hand grip the sheets. He felt exhilarated having this strong willed strong kunoichi bending to his will.

"Kisame…ngh…stop teasing me." Her voice was pleading.

Hiss hand caressed her ass gently. "What do you want sweetheart?"

She wiggled against him and mumbled shyly. He slapped her ass, leaving a red mark. "Harder. Please!" She looked back at him.

He smirked and slid out and back in roughly. Her eyes fell closed immediately and she placed her head against a pillow. He steadied himself and began to slide into her at a fast and hard pace. She gasped underneath him, her eyes closing tighter and her hand gripping harder. Her body shook with the force of his thrusts and she could feel her knees leaving the bed at times.

"Is that what you wanted baby? Hm? "

"Ah…Oh…Yes, oh god yes." Her moans fueling his lust.

There was a different sensation that curled her toes. It started as a tense feeling that started in her stomach and worked its way down to her toes, a cool sensation like a blizzard made her cry out. She closed her eyes, a light beginning to form in her eyes, and she started to shake. Incoherent mumbles of 'don't stop' reached his ears and he smirked.

"Are you going to cum for me little girl?" Sweat dripped from his brow and landed on her back and slid down backwards and mingled with the stickiness between her legs.

"Ahh…Kis…Kisame!" Her body shook violently as her muscles clamped down on his length, pushing him closer and closer to his own release.

He continued to slam into her, his tempo increasing and her screams only fueling him as he fell over the edge and was washed with the feeling of toe curing pleasure.

Moments passed and her finally pulled out of her and she collapsed on to the bed, exhausted. He silently fell next to her and she rolled to the side and looked at him.

"**I wish he was around everyday."**

-V-

The sunlight passed over her closed eye lids and she groaned and open them, her head pounding. What the hell happened? She rolled over and winced at the soreness between her legs.

"**Congratulations, you slept with an S-classed criminal, and it wasn't Sasuke!" **

"_Oh god, what did I do?" _

"**Don't act like you didn't like it." **

She gave no reply and sat up, her clothes on the foot of her bed. She sighed and shook her head and dug in her pack for more bindings. She wrapped herself up again and browsed for her panties. Anger seeped through her body realizing that the jerk had had the nerve to take them for his own perverted pleasure.

"**Like you cant talk, especially after last night." **

She pulled on her shorts and her shirt and something black caught her eye. She walked over to the small table in the corner and picked up his large shirt. She smiled a small smile and gently brought it up to her nose. It still smelled like him. She packed it at the bottom of her bag. She picked up the piece of paper that fell on the floor.

"_Guess you enjoyed yourself last night Princess. I left something for you, call it an equal trade of sorts. These were too cute to not take. Who knows, I might give them back when im done. Ill be seeing you around Pinky. Don't go sleeping with other S-classed criminals, that's my privilege"._

She placed the not in her pack also and shook her head. He would be seeing her around hm? She couldn't help but let a shiver of excitement run through her body.

-V-

Itachi glanced at his partner. "You took longer than usual."

"I got wrapped up in some business." He hefted samehada over his shoulder, letting a grin spread on his face.

"Hn, I know. I could hear her from here."

Kisame let a booming laugh out. 'What can I say Itachi-san."

"I wonder what my brother will think of this?"

Kisame frowned and slammed samehada into the ground. "I don't care what he thinks."

Itachi nodded and moved from his spot under the tree. Perhaps Kisame would be making more trips closer an closer to leaf, meaning he could have his time away from the loud violent shark man.

Kisame started walking on the path back to the base and stopped when he samehada hissed as it detected her chakra. He turned in time to see her run from the village. Pink clashed with the overly large black shirt that she wore and he smirked. His hand silently fiddled with the lace in his pocket.

" _Ill see you soon Princess." _

An: Holy crap, that was long haha. I hope you all like it. If you have any critiques let me know kay? :D


	2. ItaSaku Forsaken

House of Blossom

**An: HEY, I see you all reading, and favoring my story. How about you review? PWEASE? A smiley face will do. (Now that I said that all im going to get for the rest of this story is a smiley or frowny face…I can see it.) Anything. AND, thank you to my reviewers. **

**There isn't a lemon in this one, just a little of fluff and Sasuke bashing, as much as I love looking at his face but he's still a dick ;P Itachi really isn't OOC in this, so not a lot of romance and sweet looks but I was in a down sort of mood. **_**Im terrible at fight scene's I apologize in advance. **_

**Title: Forsaken**

**Pairing: ItachiXSakura**

**Words:**

**Prompt: Blood. **

**Rating:M-Violence, Angst.**

**Summary: Wounded by her once love, Sakura is found by Itachi. **

Winter, it was the most depressingly lonely season. The small animals and other creatures were scarce to be heard or seen, it was almost disturbing how the hottest nation could turn to snow and freezing temperatures. The green eyed woman hated it, the cold, the absence of life, the annoying crunch under her boots, everything. Narrowing her eyes in distaste at the forced wardrobe change, she adjusted her pink ,turtle neck and scratched her neck, her black jounin pants covered closed toed shoes. Stopping she turned, glancing behind her, eyes darting. The tiniest hint of a chakra presence tickled the edge of her censes. Stepping forward, she closed her eyes, the cold breeze numbing her ears. Searching for the slightest sound she concentrated hard. She flipped gracefully backwards and slid on the cold ground. She stood up, glaring at the shuriken that had embedded itself where she was just standing.

"Show yourself." She stood at her full height now.

A familiar chuckle filled her ears and she clenched her fist as the man stepped into her view. A large black cloak covered his open robe and large purple rope. He looked arrogant as usual, a smirk gracing his handsome features.

"Sasuke."

"Sakura." His onyx eyes gleamed.

"What are you doing here?" Whatever it was, she was positive it was not good.

His eyebrow creased and his eyes became irritated. "Still bossy as usual hm? That's none of you business, I suggest you stay out of my way, I will not hesitate to kill you Sakura."

She **hated** him. The way he talked to her, the way he said her name, the way he underestimated her. She knew it would lead him to his downfall.

"Arrogant and condescending as usual Sasuke." Her voice was harsh.

"Annoying and weak, Sakura." He shot back quickly.

Slipping on her gloves, she took a defensive stance, her eyes staring straight into his. "I'm not scared of you. You have no idea what I am capable of."

"I have never had the pleasure of defeating you in battle yet, let me guess, Genjutsu? Your weak jutsu cannot defeat my eyes." He smirked, waving her off like she was still a twelve year old.

She could feel her blood pressure rise, as her anger escalated, she would show him, especially when he was laying on the cold snowing ground all the bones broken in his body, she would then kick him in every guys sensitive spot and spit in his face, the arrogant bastard.

Sasuke smirked, and appeared closer to her, he spun quickly and released his leg with practiced ease. Sakura seeing the oncoming attack, stopped it quickly with the aid of her chakra enhanced hand. Retracting quickly Sasuke jumped back a small amount.

"Come at me you weak Kunoichi!"

Finally snapping, she charged at him, her fist clenched and chakra enhanced. She stopped meters from him and slammed her fist into the cold ground as hard as she could, feeling the charka release form her hand in a burst. The earth under them rumbled, hissed and broke apart, the snow flying into the air, along with the black haired missing nin. She smirked and disappeared in a swirl of blossoms, satisfied with the surprised look in his eyes. Appearing behind him , in the air, she swung her leg and bit her lip when his hand came up to block. His arm had no chance against her chakra infused leg, and she snapped through the bone like it was paper. She flipped away form him and landed on the ground, watching him hold his right arm, now useless at his side.

"What's the matter Sasuke-_kun?_"

Glaring at her, his eyes swirled red angry. Sakura's eyes immediately fell to his nose, fearing to look into his angry ones. He moved so fast, too fast for a human. She was shocked when her head slammed into the ground painfully and she was vaguely aware of the cold snow around her. She made out the hazy figure of Sasuke above her, his red eyes capturing hers. He drew his katana with his left hand and smirked. He brought it down to her shoulder and with a flick of his wrist, her screams permeated the forest.

-V-

Tears dripped from her eyes. She was in so much pain, mentally and physically. He wasn't kidding when he said he would kill her. He made sure that when she died from blood loss, she would be in the most pain possible. He did a right spot on job. Cuts, jabs, and gashes were all over her body. Her tears were hot, but cooled quickly due to the harsh weather, she was not sure what would do her in first, the blood, or the freezing temperatures.

What had he wanted? Naruto? To get his revenge on Konoha? She was unsure but she wished she could have stopped him. She would have given anything to kill him.

Her hands glowed green and her hazy mind tried to heal her most serious wounds. She groaned in pain as the muscle started to sew together, light headed, her head began to swim.

-V-

The sight before him was disturbing, and wrong. Blood spattered against the pure white snow, and his red eyes looked at the woman lying in the middle of the pool. Itachi thought It was quite beautiful how her pink hair and the blood clashed around her with the snow, her pale face angelic and her lips a slight hue of blue.

"What have you done Sasuke?"

He walked to the girl, he recognized as the woman who used to be on his little brothers team. He never thought Sasuke would go this far. Her hazy dull green eyes slowly opened.

"Sasuke…?" He had come back to finish her off.

"Not quite." His voice was low and cold.

Her eyes closed once more and she shakily took a breath. She groaned and twitched as she felt his cold chakra bite into her skin.

"Do not move."

"Oh god, stop, it hurts." She pleaded.

He did not say anything as he hastily patched the wounds the best he could. Her bleeding now temporarily stopped he gently picked the woman up and treaded back through the snow, his mind trying to find reason why Sasuke would do this.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To an inn, so you can properly heal your wounds. No doubt if you do not, the infection will kill you."

She was unsure that she could trust the man, fearing that this would be that last day of her life. Her mind reasoned with her that she would already be dead if it was not for him finding her. If he wanted her dead, he would have left her in the snow. Her body felt like it was floating and she let her head fall against his chest and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Do you wish to die? Open your eyes." He shook her awake.

Forcing her eyes open, she knew that if she fell asleep, she would not wake up. Determined to live through this she stared hazily into the road ahead.

-V-

"What the hell?" Kisame's voice was loud, and it made her head pound even more that it already did.

"It is of no concern to you Kisame. Move." He sat up from the bed and watched as Itachi placed the woman on the bed.

"Heal yourself kunoichi." Bracing herself against her headboard of the bed she began to slowly stitch muscle and skin together. She heard the water turn on in what she presumed a nasty grubby bathroom.

"That's a nasty lookin' scar your going to have princess."

She glared at him, and started in the half healed gash in her shoulder. Her hands shaking, and numb making it hard to feel around the muscle. Sure enough, she knew that there would be a large scar. She frowned, always knowing that she would look at it and remember him and what he did to her.

Itachi walked back into small room and glanced at her wounds. Now mended together he knew she was now in no real danger besides pneumonia. Tossing her his cloak, her sat down in a chair.

"You need to warm up more, so you can get in the hot water. You will go into shock if you get into it now."

Kisame looked at his partner and smirked. What was Itachi doing? Saving pretty Kunoichi form the leaf was not an everyday occurrence. Kisame opened his mouth to ask when his partners glare stopped him. He shrugged and leaned back in the rickety wooden chair, deciding to let it play out.

Slipping the cloak on, she sighed silently as the warmth surrounded her. She inhaled deeply and vaguely could smell his light scent. Her eyes closed, and she leaned her head back, the emotions of the day rushing to her quickly. Heart aching she opened her eyes and swallowed back the tears. "Why did you help me."

"Sasuke has to be stopped, sweat heart. He's already killed Deidara, the more allies we have the better shot we have." Kisame smirked at her.

She fell silent, she knew that he was telling her the truth, she was unaware that he had killed Deidara. Also she knew that he and Itachi would indeed need more than just them to kill Sasuke and his team, she then remembered that Karin was in a holding cell at Konoha waiting for her trial. She shook her head and forced the memories from her mind.

"Why don't you get more Akatsuki?"

"It had grown corrupt. That is all you need to know." Itachi glanced in her direction.

"You sure are chatty for someone who almost died." Kisame laughed loudly.

Irritated, she quieted down. She began thinking about the man who saved her. She glanced his direction through her hair, he looked tired. She moved to the side of the bed.

"Itachi, if you are tired…"

"I am fine, go wash up."

Standing she walked into the small bathroom, his cloak still wrapped around her. She shut the door quietly and stripped it off and folded it on the sink. Throwing her tattered clothes in the floor she hissed as her smaller wounds touched the hot water. She sunk all the way in and leaned back, feeling the lump form in her throat.

Tears dripped from her eyes and she shook her head. She was so stupid to think that Sasuke would ever come back, to the village, to his team, to _her. _Finally it was sinking into her head that he was not the old Sasuke she fell in love with. Remembering when she almost left her village to follow him, she became disgusted with herself. Letting the tears fall she wiped her heart clean from the man names Sasuke forever.

This time, she _would _kill him. She would not hesitate.

-V-

"Interesting little girl." Kisame smirked.

"You would do best not to anger her."

Kisame looked at his partner and shook his head as Itachi sat on the bed and leaned back and closed his eyes. Kisame knew that he was in pain, and that he was partially blind. Deciding against suggesting he make the girl heal his eyes, he picked up his large sword and started to stroke and clean it.

Minutes flew by and he stood up and knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Hey pinky, did you drown?"

"Im almost done, I don't have any clothes…"

"Who needs clothes?" He laughed, and he felt Itachi's glare on his back.

He turned and went to his large bag, but stopped when the girl walked out, her hair dripping and Itachi's cloak around her and zipped up. Her creamy neck was visible and Kisame licked his lips, seeing her tattered clothes in her hand.

A pair of folded black clothes were handed to her by Itachi, who went back to lie down on the bed. She silently walked back into the bathroom and changed into the plain black shirt and a pair of sweat pants. She brushed her hair out with her fingers and looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes were puffy and red, and her cheeks were swollen, obvious signs of her pain. She walked out with the cloak in her hands and laid it in the back of a chair gently.

Looking at the man she walked to the edge of the bed. Kisame stopped cleaning and looked at her curiously. She extender two finger from each hand and gently placed them on his temples. His eyes opened and swirled. Her chakra invaded his eyes like a cooling balm and he made a small noise of relief. She closed her eyes and concentrated on healing the torn muscles, and slowly reducing the amount of scar tissue he had built up making him partially blind.

Several long moments passed as she stopped and removed her fingers. "That should provide you with some relief until I have enough chakra to finish."

His eyes flashed for a second and they turned back to their onyx color and she peered into their depths. He looked at her, hiding his shock. Everything was so much clearer and bright. He looked at the girl, able to take in her fully now. Now more beautiful than the blurred image he once saw.

He laid back and closed his eyes once more and she assumed he fell asleep. "Tomorrow we will begin to hunt Sasuke."

She knew what she would have to do to stop the man. Konoha could not know about this, Naruto would hear and run to her aid and get himself killed by Sasuke. She sat down next to the large blue man, resigning to the fact that she would be turning her back her village for Sasuke, this time under a different circumstance.

-V-

Her mind swirled as she transported into the realm of Tsukuyomi and felt herself pressed against the large wooden cross. Sasuke stood in front of her angrily.

"Why wont you die?" He screamed and thrust his sword into her stomach.

Refusing to scream she bit her lip as blood dripped out of her mouth. "Is that all you got? You stab like a pussy."

"How did you survive the last time Sakura?" He angrily paced back and forth.

Sakura then smirked and the image of his brother invaded her mind, and she felt hope surge through her, he would break her from this torture.

"Itachi saved me."

"What?" His voice was loud and stabbed her again in the leg.

He looked up then suddenly, seeing the sky crack and shatter as she was pulled from his jutsu and back to reality. Her eyes opened and saw Itachi standing in front of her now.

"Kisame?" She was in the large man's arms.

"There ya go sweetheart." He placed her onto the ground.

She stood in front of the now two remaining members of team Taka. Suigetsu smirked at Kisame and crossed his arms.

"Samehada, how nice to see you again, this time you'll leave with me!"

Kisame snorted arrogantly and raised it "This time I will kill you kid."

Sakura stood next to Itachi now, and looked on at Sasuke. "An alliance with my brother now Sakura? Your so desperate to get me back aren't you?"

"I am not here to get you back Sasuke. I am here to help Itachi kill you."

He thought he would never hear her say those words to him. Maybe kill him yes, he deserved it after everything he had put her through, but not with his brother. She knew how much that he hated him.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak again but was silenced. "Do not say another word to her."

A grin appeared on Sasuke's face, then spread to a smile and then finally his loud laugh echoed the clearing. Itachi glanced at Sakura and nodded. She watched as he appeared in front of Sasuke, how dodged and jumped into the air followed by Itachi. Sasuke frowned as his brother grabbed at his throat and started to fall back to the ground. A loud scream caught his attention as the ground below him cracked and fell apart, now with no where to go he felt himself slam into a tree. He used his speed and quickly moved from the tree as Itachi's large fire ball slammed into it.

Narrowing his eyes at the pair he drew his sword and his eyes flashed and swirled angrily. Everything had happened so fast, Mangekyo versus Mangekyo. Feeling useless, Sakura stepped behind Itachi.

"Amaterasu!" Sakura disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms, knowing the jutsu Sasuke just cast. She remained hidden as Itachi quelled the black flames around him with his own sharingan.

Feeling his eyes blur once again form his prolonged use of mangekyo, Itachi knew he had to stop Sasuke now. Fast hand seals only caught by Sasuke's eyes flashed and Itachi's cool voice reached her ears.

"Susanoo, Awaken." A large skeleton appeared behind Itachi ,slowly mending and transforming adding muscle and skin to the bones.

"Sakura." She knew that this was her chance. She knew that if she stalled Sasuke long enough Itachi could build Susanoo.

She jumped form her tree and infused her leg in chakra. Dodging her quickly, Sasuke grabbed her leg and threw her into the ground. She groaned and rolled over. He stepped by her and started to head toward his brother. She grabbed his ankle his her chakra enhanced grip and snapped it quickly, making sure to make it broken beyond repair. She then flicked her wrist and slammed the man into the floor.

Sakura glanced at Itachi to see blood dripping from his eyes as the red aura started to manifest itself into its final and humanoid form. She pushed herself off of the ground and saw Sasuke teleport in front of her. She raised her fist, but was quickly blocked and he picked her up by her neck.

"How dare you try to stop me." He squeezed harder and she gripped his hands and started to squeeze. He dropped her then and kicked her in the stomach as hard as he could. The breath left her body at an alarming rate and she doubled over in pain, feeling her ribs shatter and blood gurgle into her throat. She gasped and gagged on the blood as it spilled out of her mouth and burning pain radiated through her body. She fell to her back then, the blood gurgling audible in her throat. Raising his sword he plunged it down. Closing her eyes she waited for the blow.

A gush of wind made her open her eyes and she blinked the tears away as Samehada appeared above her.

'_Kisame. Thank you.' _

"You have no manners brat." He spoke to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the man and then his eyes darted to the fallen body of Suigetsu and he smirked.

"Go to Itachi, princess." She rolled away from his slowly, the pain intensifying as she moved to Itachi.

Time stopped as she made it half way to Itachi she felt the cold steel of the sword bite into her back and slide into her body and out through her stomach. The same path the sword Sasori used. Sasuke smirked and watched as she fell to her knees. Tears welled up in her eyes and she fell, felling the blood pool around her. Hearing Sasuke groan she knew Kisame had landed a blow on the man.

She looked at Sasuke then, knowing he had used his Mangekyo to precisely throw his sword to hit her in a vital spot. She slowly pulled herself up and crawled her way to Itachi who had now finished and was anchored to the ground by his Susanoo. She watched as more blood dripped, it looked like he was crying blood.

She reached up to him then and smiled, choking on her own blood. "Stop it, heal yourself!" He bit out loudly as she approached him.

Catching Sasuke's attention he watched angrily as she raised her hands and they glowed green. His eyes widened as he realized that she was _healing _his eyes instead of her own wound.

"You will be the one to kill him, not me." She peered into his eyes for the first time.

Using the last of her chakra she fully healed his eyes, and fell to the ground unconscious. A bright light consumed the clearing as Itachi's Susanoo launched a large stream of light toward Sasuke, and everything fell silent.

-V-

She was sure she was dead, the pain had vanished and she was floating peacefully. Mangekyo eyes caught her attention and she looked into them full on. They swirled and she smiled and closed her eyes, thinking of the man.

She opened her eyes then and looked around startled. She was lying on a bed in a small room. She glanced around to the corner and she felt tears drip from her eyes. Samehada sat neat and clean in the corner, the old bandage's now replaced. She let out a small wail and more tears dripped form her eyes. Had they done it?

"Sweetheart?" Kisame's face appeared above her. "Your awake!" He gasped.

The door opened then and Itachi walked into the room, his onyx eyes taking in the scene. He walked over to the bed and looked down upon the newly awake woman.

"Sakura…thank you."


	3. HidaSaku Questionable Encounters

_A/n: It has been forever. I apologize!_

_**Title: Questionable Encounters**_

_**Pairing: HidanXSakura: mmmm my new obsession. **_

_**Warnings: Its Hidan….i decided not to make this as masochistic as I would have liked, simply because some people might take offence to it. Lemon ahead! You've been warned!**_

_**Words: 3,360. **_

_Anger._ Pure unadulterated anger bubbled inside of her, teetering on the edge of her self-control. She couldn't decide if she was angrier at the man perusing her or herself. Pink strands fluttered in the wind as she willed more chakra into her feet as she felt him closing in on her. A loud cry of joy escaped her mouth as the hazy anbu station came into view, more adrenaline coursing through her veins as she raced closer. Jumping from a particularly high branch Sakura flipped gracefully down to the ground reaching the edge of the forest, now in clear view of the guards. Narrowing her eyes she turned to the forest once more, knowing he wouldn't follow this far. Violet clashed with angry emerald eyes, her self-control slipping from her hands slowly, and his noise of amusement only pushing her further as he disappeared back into the dark forest. Snarling angrily she turned on her heel quickly and past the anbu post, ignoring their greetings.

'_**I'm going to pummel his face so deep into the ground.' **_Inner Sakura paced in circles, throwing punches every so often.

'_Don't worry; I am right there with you for once…'_

Her anger slowly ebbed away as she finally reached the gates of Konoha and she eagerly walked to her small apartment. Her briefing would be due tomorrow morning and she wasn't looking forward to seeing her mentor. Sighing as she unlocked her door and stepped in, quickly throwing her boots off as she fell onto her bed. A cry of frustration escaped her lips as the image of her attacker popped into her mind.

_Hidan._

The scum who had killed Asuma, the one she _knew _was dead and buried on the Nara clan's land. She knew now that he was indeed alive, and very much the same immortal he had been before the fight. Guilt sunk deep in the pit of her stomach; she knew she needed to tell Tsunade and even Shikamaru, especially after seeing as this was not the first time she had encountered the man in the past months. He was following every move she made and the constant flow of solo missions recently made it so easy for him. Why hadn't she told anyone?

She _enjoyed _it.

How could she criticize Sasuke for betraying the village when she was no better? The man was part of Akatsuki for god sakes, and she simply couldn't tell anyone. Hypocrite, the word tasted bitter on her tongue. She could have punched herself for catching the interest of such a psychopath. Her eyes slipped closed as she fell back into the memories of her encounter with the Jashinist.

_-Flashback-_

Wheezing coughs escaped her lips as she braced herself against a large tree, the blood slipping easily down her slick lips and onto her chin. She knew she was in deep shit the minute she sensed his chakra signature, however that warning came a little too late. He was fast, impossibly fast for carrying such a large weapon. She could only imagine her face when the man ambushed her; she never expected to see him again.

"Look what we have here. It's been such a long ass time since I have had a decent sacrifice." Her mouth was undoubtedly open wide as the silver haired man appeared before her.

"How are you alive?" She was on her feet and away from the man in a blink of an eye.

"I dug my way out of that fucking hole…with some help. Now shut up bitch, are you going to come quietly or am I going to have to fuck you up first?"

His crude tone and language caught her off guard and she felt anger swell inside of her. Clenching her unprotected fist, she held a defensive stance as the man advanced on her.

"Oh? That's great; I was hoping I got to beat the shit out of you first." His sadistic smirk sent chills down her spine.

His large scythe was upon her before she could register what he had said and she narrowly avoided the blades as she jumped into the air. Following behind her Hidan swung the large weapon at her again and again, his speed never wavering. Back flipping away from him, trying to regain her distance from the man, Sakura briefly remembered the fight he was involved in with Asuma. She then realized she would never get close enough to him to land any punches without the man being held still. That in itself was a problem, she couldn't even stop to breathe…how was she going to perform any sort of jutsu?

Sharp biting pain invaded her senses as the metal cable bit into the skin of her side, ripping away flesh as it slid back into the hidden coil under his cloak, her hand flying to her slide as she slid back away from the man. He paused and smirked as her face contorted in pain. Her eyes widened, this was her chance! Raising her fist she slammed it into the ground as hard as she could and watched as the ground hissed and exploded under the pressure.

"What the fuck?" His voice rang over the loud destruction of tress falling.

Disappearing in a flash of blossoms she appeared behind him, her leg positioned for a powerful kick. Turning quickly he grabbed her by the leg as she reached him and threw her to the ground, the loud 'poof' catching his attention.

"A fucking clone…what are you, a genin? " His voice was taunting.

She heard his sharp intake of breath as her hand closed around his ankle and shattered it completely. Emerging from her spot under the ground she picked the man up and slammed him into the ground, leaving a dent around him. Raising her leg she slammed her foot down upon his hip, grunting as she felt the bones of his pelvis give way. Picking the man up by the collar of his cloak she pounded his head into the ground, his blood splashing onto her face. Her fist connected with his nose, more blood made its way onto her and she continued with her beating.

_Crack _

The sound of his neck breaking was sickeningly loud and made her freeze. Stepping back from him she figured she had enough time to get away from the man before he awoke and had regenerated from her pounding.

"You fucking cunt…I'm going to make sure you fucking suffer…"

His gurgling and consciousness was quicker than she expected. Taking one more look at the man she sprinted off and into the forest, desperate to get away. Her breath was erratic as she ran, adrenaline covering the pain from the large bleeding wound on her side. Wincing as she landed roughly she took a large leap to jump back into the tree. Green eyes widened as tears gathered and over spilled and a soul shattering scream was ripped from her throat as she was forcibly pulled from the air and onto the rough ground. Snarling in pain, she mustered up the strength to glance at her leg. She was unsure if she would be able to pull the cable out that had impaled her. Gritting her teeth as he pulled her backwards by the cable, she refused to scream for him.

"I remember you now…you that fucking girl who killed Sasori." His eyes roamed her body taking in the sight of her ripped top and bloody face.

His face contorted into a sadistic smile as she ripped the cable from her thigh, slightly disappointed she didn't cry out in pain. He picked her up by the collar of her shirt then and slammed her against a nearby tree. The agony washed over her body and mind and made her eyes roll into the back of her head for a moment. She knew there was no way she would be able to escape, this man was going to kill her as slowly and as painfully as he could and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Are you scared yet bitch?"

Gathering up the rest of her strength she laughed, void from happiness the hollow laughter taunted in his ears. "No. I am not afraid of death."

Her statement caught him by surprise. She wasn't afraid of the pain he was going to cause her and he did not understand why. She had pummeled his head into the ground and smashed his bones with only a minor pause on his part. If he had been anyone else he would have been dead. This alone should have driven him to kill her as slowly as possible for even attempting to defy his god. He paused once more looking into her eyes, unable to detect any fear. He was met with vibrant anger that made her eyes sparkle and in this moment he thought she was quite beautiful. His blood mingled with hers and adorned her face in a way Hidan thought was sexy, her dirty clothing and unruly hair both matted in blood and other fluids clung to her.

She fell to the harsh ground suddenly and she grunted in pain, her head swimming from her blood loss. He leaned down and gripped her chin forcing her to look up at him once more.

"I will be back for you cunt."

_*End flashback*_

Violet eyes watched as the object of his sick obsession stepped out of the gates of the village. It had been almost two weeks since he last saw her and he cursed the anbu station that had saved her from him again. He had lost count on the amount of times he had encountered her now, their fights not as severe as the first time they met, usually only leaving with scratches and minor injuries. He followed a distance behind her until she had made it hours away from her village. This time there would be no distractions or saviors.

She knew without a doubt she would encounter him, it was more of a when and where guessing game he played. She was determined to get her answers this time; she would put an end to this. His appearance was unexpected so soon and she was almost surprised to see him standing the clearing ahead of her.

"Miss me bitch?"

"Stop calling me that!" Her eyes cut to him sharply. "Why did you leave me alive the first time?"

"Oh? Are you demanding answers this time bitch?" He was upon her quicker than any time before and she cursed herself for not seeing his attack coming.

The harsh ground bit into her back as she was pressed roughly against it. He straddled her hips, holding her hands in his above her head. He leaned in closer to her and relished in the feeling of her breath on his face.

"I have my own questions that need to be answered first bitch. You will just have to deal." His throaty laugh echoed in the small clearing.

"Fuck you." She spit in his face watching as it made little dots on his otherwise perfect face.

Feeling the wet spots on his face he wrapped his hand loosely around her throat. His tongue darted out and collected a small amount of the liquid from his lips. She had cussed at him. Never had he imagined such a word to spill from her prissy mouth, and it left him wanting more. Suddenly his plans changed again, and he knew he wouldn't be killing her anytime soon.

She instantly regretted her actions, knowing she had just signed her death warrant. She swallowed the lump in her throat as his hand slid from her throat and found its way to her hair. Gasping as her head was suddenly pulled back roughly. His lips found hers and she briefly wondered if this was reality. The kiss was rough and needy as he forced his tongue into her mouth, his taste exploding onto her taste buds.

"Again." His voice was rough.

"What?" She didn't understand what he was asking.

"Say it again bitch…"

"Fuck you Hidan." She stammered on the words and tried to wiggle from his grasp.

His eyes closed as his name rolled over her tongue and into his ears. His lips found hers again in a bruising kiss. A deep warming sensation pooled below her stomach as his tongue found its way into her mouth again. Her lips moved against his slowly as she lost all the anger in her body, being replaced quickly with excitement. All thoughts of her village left her mind as his lips found her neck and bit down, making her arch her back. The sound of metal made her eyes snap open and she watched as he used the metal cable to keep her hands in place above her head. He then pulled a kunai from her thigh pouch and held it in front of her face.

"Don't worry bitch, I'm not going to kill you. You'll enjoy this shit."

As quickly as he had said that her shirt was cut open by the sharp metal and he pushed the sides away, exposing her breasts. Her eyes widened as her bare chest was now in view, her mouth opened to scream and yell for help only to be silenced as his mouth found her nipple. She felt his teeth bite down and her head tilted back and the warmness between her legs increased. A stinging sensation entered her hazy mind and she glanced down to see a small cut had been made on the swell of her breast. Her teeth catching her lip as she watched as his tongue ran along the cut licking the droplets of blood that had collected. She felt his mouth turn upwards as a small breathy groan escaped her throat. His fingers closed around one dusty pink nipple as his other hand ran the tip of the kunai made its way down to her hip, drawing a small amount of blood. Kissing along the cut he pinched and pulled at her nipple as his kisses ghosted further down her body.

Her hazy mind swirled with the combined sensations of pain and pleasure. Her eyes remained closed as more sharp stings and pleasurable kisses and tugs and she lost herself in the sensations as they took her higher and higher. The distinctive sound of her skirt and shorts ripping made her hazy eyes clash with his and she moaned at seeing the look in his eyes.

Hidan leaned back and took in her full figure, she was perfect. Her eyes were half lidded as they looked on at what he was doing to her, lust swimming heavily in the emerald pools. Her cheeks turned a shade of pink as his gaze moved downward. Her figure was something he had not expected, her flat stomach progressed into a wonder flair of full hips and wonderful thighs. The smears of blood on her body only fueling his lust as he ran his hands across the cuts. Slowly making his way down he reached the apex of her thighs. A groan made its way from his mouth as he ran his finger between her folds.

"Fucking beautiful."

No matter how long he lived he was positive he would never forget the sound of her moans as he slipped his finger inside of her. His eyes raked up her body slowly and finally stopped as they reached her face.

"Look at me."

By the time she was able to meet his gaze his cloak and pants were somewhere on the ground. Biting her lip she looked at his lean yet muscular body and her eyes lingered on the distinct 'v' that started at his hips. Her eyes made their way up to his face and she licked her lips. He reached down and flipped her over to her hands and knees roughly, smirking at her hiss in pain as the metal cut into her wrists. Her back arched and she pushed back towards him.

"Do you want something bitch?" He leaned forward and let her feel him push teasingly against her folds.

"Don't call me that you asshole!" She looked back at him with a pout on her lips.

A loud slap echoed through the clearing, a red welt slowly rising on one of her cheeks of her backside. He slid himself inside of her then, unable to wait any longer. Her breathy moan echoing as he slid in and out slowly.

"Please…"

Slowing his thrusting even more, he reached up and tangled his hand in her locks. "What are you?"

She couldn't think straight. The massive amount of pleasure that radiated from her core made it impossible to think. She knew this was wrong in every way and she loved it. Another loud smack and another wave of painful pleasure wracked her body and she realized he was waiting for her answer.

"A bitch…" She didn't care anymore, she needed him.

"Whose bitch are you?" His voice sounded different to her, gone was the sarcastic tone which was replaced with need.

"Yours!" She cried out desperately, feeling him shift inside of her.

"Say it." His hand clenched in her hair and pulled roughly.

"I'm your bitch Hidan. Please fuck me!" She couldn't take it anymore, she needed it now.

Another painful slap made its way to her ears and she almost didn't recognize her own moans as he began slamming into her. His hand still clenched in her hair pulled harder as he pounded into her, her moans turning into screams. Her wrists tugged at the harsh metal, cutting deeper into her wounds as blood dripped from the metal. The deep sting of pain only increased her pleasure as he pounded into her over and over.

"You like that bitch? Your fucking mine, do you hear me?" He tugged harder at her hair.

"Yes!" She was so close now; she could feel the coil tightening in her stomach.

Another painful slap echoed followed by another and another, she was sure she would have bruises. His tempo increased and a particularly large amount of pain seeped into her brain. His hand left her hair to tightly grab her hips and she was vaguely aware of the trickle of blood that rolled down her arm from her back. She could only feel the sensation of him thrusting in and out of her as she started to peak, her hands clenching in her bonds and her toes curling as her vision was clouded with a bright light. His own groan followed as she clenched around him, driving him closer to his edge until he allowed himself to fall off the edge and join her in ecstasy.

Several minutes later she was aware of her wrists being released and she blinked, trying to come back to senses. The gruesome looking wounds on her wrists were healed in no time as well as the rest of the minor cuts on her body. He leaned against a tree smugly, his pants draped sexily on his hips. She had never been so thoroughly satisfied in her whole life and she pondered if it was worth it. Quickly throwing on her spare uniform she stood on wobbly legs and prepared to face him.

"Don't forget what I said bitch. I will be back for you soon."

She watched as he dashed away and wondered what would happen from here. Would he peruse her like this every time she went on a mission? Would she ever tell anyone her secrete? The answer was no, and deep down she hoped he would come back for her. Slowing her racing heart she steadied herself to complete her mission, eager to make her way back to this place.

She knew one thing; it would hurt like a _bitch_ to sit down for the next few days.


	4. KisaSaku Part 2!

_a/n: alright i decided i wanted to add a part 2 to my first Kisame and Sakura fic. Review please! Hope you enjoy!_

**_Warnings: lemon present! Be warned!_**

**_Words: 3,570-man im on a roll with these._**

**_Pairing: KisameXSakura_**

Hot. Could that even describe the temperature she faced at the moment? No. Being born in one of the hottest nations didn't help or comfort her as she passed through the hellish desert on the outskirts of Suna. Irritation crossed her face beneath the anbu mask; she wasn't even supposed to be leaving today. Sakura Haruno did not take any mission lightly and always finished it before leaving. The anger the squad of anbu received when they came to retrieve her was not unexpected. The lack of medical training in Suna was ghastly and people were dying of simple medical conditions, she being the best medical ninja around was sent immediately. Her vast knowledge of poison's coming in handy on several occasions and Gaara specifically requested her by name. With more than four months left on this mission she was irritated to be pulled from it. A short letter from Tsunade gave no explanation, just that the leaf needed her on a more important mission.

"We are approaching the breakaway point."

She was to accompany the anbu squad to a disclosed location and split with them to begin her new mission. She snorted under her mask, knowing why she was being escorted. She would have never left Suna if she wasn't almost dragged out. Stopping on a tree branch she looked down at the squad as they turned away from her.

"Thank you so much for escorting me" Her voice was muffled behind the mask, but they could pick up the sarcasm laced with her words.

With no other words exchanged as both parties leapt away from each other. Sighing in some relief as she left the scorching heat of the Suna desert and into a shady forest area. Stopping for a moment she slipped her mask off and dabbed the sweat from her face and pulled her hair out of the sloppy bun. Sliding the mask back on she swept her long hair behind her and paced herself for the long journey to Tea Country.

-V-

Rain dripped from her uniform as she stood deadly still on a branch, her hair sticking to her back. She picked up his chakra presence before she heard the pattering of rain hitting his bamboo hat. Holding her breath she watched as he walked closer and closer to her, her heart beat speeding up as he stopped at the tree and looked up. His red eyes swirled and she knew he saw her. Preparing to fight she stepped forward but as quickly as he looked up at her he was walking away. Pondering her options she decided the elder Uchiha had no interest in her. Sighing loudly she leaned against the tree heavily, calming her heart.

_Kisame._

Swallowing heavily she shook her head. If Itachi was around wouldn't his partner be with him? Punching the tree lightly she fought to keep the blush from spreading to her cheeks as she remembered the last time she encountered the large man. She was on a mission for kami sake! She had to focus! Shoving the thoughts of the blue man and the black material in her bag to the back of her head, she began to concentrate on her mission. It was simple really; she wondered why she had been picked for it. Ino or Hinata could have done it just as easy. She had been hired by a noble in Tea to assassinate the leader of an underground sex trading organization.

Jumping from the tree she pondered once more why Itachi was even in Tea. She was sure whatever it was had to be important for the elder Uchiha to waist his time traveling such a large distance. Pulling the mask off under the cover of the trees she changed into civilian clothing to blend in. Placing her weapons and anbu uniform into a small scroll and shoving it into her small bag she began walking into the village, the rain now a misty drizzle. Keeping her eyes open for any sign of akatsuki and her target she began walking around the small marketplace. Umbrellas were open shielding everyone from the drizzle as the merchants covered their goods as people browsed used to the rain. Stopping as something shiny caught her eye. She marveled at the necklace, taking in the beauty of such a rare piece. Picking it up gently she held it up and watched as light danced through the purple crystals of the flower. Setting it back in its spot she bowed to the merchant and continued down the road to the inn. She watched as the sun went down and the night life came out in the small town. Sighing she walked out of her room and out into the crowds eager to finish her mission.

-V-

Itachi could almost smirk as he approached the tree the woman was perched in. He could sense her a mile away and wondered why she was so far away from home. Stopping he caught her gaze and verified it was who he thought it was. He was always right. Turning from her he continued on his way, knowing his partner would enjoy the news. Her elevated heart rate rang clear in his ears as he passed, she would no doubt wonder why he didn't kill her. He had never cared for the pink haired woman, he hadn't ever spoken to her now that he thought about it. He heard much about her and her strength along with medical knowledge. When the Akatsuki learned of Sasori's downfall was due to a pink haired Kunoichi nobody believed the information.

"What took you so long?" Glancing at the face of his irritated partner he slid his bamboo hat off silently and placed it on the table and sat across from the man.

"I have information you might find...useful" Nodding to the small man who brought him a cup of tea.

Sipping his tea Kisame looked interested at his partner. "Oh? And what would it be?"

"I ran into a Kunoichi on my way here."

Snorting loudly Kisame rolled his eyes. "Ok? How does you being laid have any use for me?"

Narrowing his eyes slightly he took a small sip of his tea "I am not sure you would enjoy the information of me bedding this specific kunoichi."

Slamming his cup to the wooden table he leaned forward. "Where?"

"She is no doubt on a mission and is aware of my presence here. I encountered her on the outskirts of this tea house." Watching as the large man stood up he spoke up again "She is gone by now. We have duties as well, do not forget."

Glaring at the quiet man Kisame returned to his seat adjusting Samehada, he leaned forward again. "She was alone, yes." Itachi spoke before the question ever left Kisame's mouth.

Standing up after another cup of tea, he slapped some coins on the table. "I am going into the main village."

"Do not forget our mission."

Waving over his shoulder as he walked out of the small tea house his hand found Samehada's hilt and he frowned. Would she even want to see him again? He was after all...a monster.

-V-

That bastard. Rubbing the blood trickling from her mouth away as she walked quickly away from the building. Pushing a small amount of chakra into her feet allowed her to jump onto the rooftops to a safe distance as a loud explosion was heard. She found herself the crowded streets again, not looking as fire and smoke rose in the air. She was not expecting over thirty men hired as muscle to be guarding the overweight leader. Taking a few punches she easily killed her target and in a last ditch attempt to kill her he sat the whole building on fire. Quickly leaving the village she changed back into her newly cleaned anbu uniform and prepared to meet up with the man who hired her to collect her payment.

"It wasn't as clean as I would have liked it." The man threw a pouch of coins at her.

Snatching it she sneered at him from under her mask. "I also wasn't expecting a woman. How pathetic of the leaf to send a messy female to do a job as such." He continued.

Tucking the pouch into a pocket she began to walk toward the man and snatched him by the collar of his shirt. "Listen here you asshole, you did not include all the information needed for me to do this cleanly. If you had informed me the man had a small army guarding him I would have taken another route in killing him"

Dropping him harshly on the ground she disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms. Once in the safety of her room she slammed her hand into the small nightstand. Sliding the pieces under the bed with her foot she sighed and threw her mask onto the floor. She could hear the panic in the village as many scrambled to put the fire out and she almost felt guilty. Almost.

"That bastard. I should have broken every bone in his body." She took her sandals off and threw them against the wall, well aware of the way she was acting.

"So that's the strength I have heard all about, quite a temper you have Princess." Her blood ran cold and she froze.

Chuckling softly the man came out of the shadows of the corner, and she briefly wondered how she didn't see or feel such a large presence in her room.

"Kisame."

Savoring the sound of his name on her tongue he stepped forward. "How long has it been?"

Swallowing thickly she thought back "Four months."

His hand cupped her face and he became serious. "If you want me to leave..."

She wasn't sure what it was or why she felt so strongly but she couldn't let him leave. "Please don't."

Sitting on the bed his large frame made it squeak. "I need you do something for me pinky."

Rolling her eyes, she placed her hand on her hip. "I told you not to call me that fishy."

Reaching out to her, he pinched he skin of her hip playfully "I have heard you are the best medical ninja around. I'm so proud of you princess."

Glaring at him as the sarcastic tone of his voice reached her ears. "Yeah, what of it?"

"What have I told you about claws my kitten?" Pulling her into his lap. "I need you to help Itachi..."

"What?!" Her voice was loud as she looked at him with surprise. "I cannot do that Kisame. You know that. I shouldn't even allow you to be here, I'm breaking every rule."

"He has gone blind from this last use of his sharingan. He intends on going after Sasuke, however his current state he will not survive."

She became quiet then. Sasuke was an illness spreading around the lands, killing for the sake of killing. She knew in her heart he needed to be stopped. Shrugging her shoulder slightly as she briefly remembered her own encounters with her ex-teammate. He had every intention on killing her and if it hadn't been for her team she would have been in the ground now.

"Take me to him."

-V-

The tension in the air was palpable as she stepped into the room that held the elder Uchiha. Holding her head high as she slowly made her way closer and closer to the man, realizing she would have to _touch_ him.

"_Hell yeah! We get to touch Itachi and have fun with our fishy-kun later? Mmm…__" _

Making a small noise of irritation she stuffed her inner into the far corner of her mind. "Good Evening Sakura-san"

The politeness in his voice was unexpected and took her by surprise. She narrowed her eyes at the man before taking in his appearance before quickly shifting to Kisame who had taken residence on the opposite bed. His large grin at her made her feel a little more comfortable and she turned back to Itachi. Second thoughts crossed her mind as the village crossed through her mind. She was betraying everything and everyone she ever knew. The pain was still deep and would always be a dull ache in her heart and yet she knew the only one to stop him would be his own brother.

"I need you to deactivate your sharingan and lay back please." She spoke to him for the first time.

The bright red orbs faded into a dull black, his discomfort was noticeable. Stepping forward she mentally prepared herself to make physical contact with the elder Uchiha. She laughed dully in her mind as she realized not long ago she would have given anything for this to be Sasuke. She wanted to heal him, fix him. Harsh reality came crumbling down on her and she realized she would never be able to fix Sasuke. Her pale hands reached out and he hesitated once more, pushing all reasoning to the corner of her mind her index and middle finger on each hand found his temples.

"You might feel a little discomfort…" Her voice was hardly a whisper and she could sense Kisame lean for a closer look.

Her eyes slid shut and she gently weaved her chakra into his ocular nerves. A mental pathway appeared behind her shut eyes and she winced at the scar tissue she found near his cornea. Her fingers glowing green she slowly and carefully eased her chakra scalpel around the nerves, scraping away the scar tissue. She could sense the sharingan that was dormant in his eyes and marveled at the small amount of chakra that had been stored in his eyes. Dispelling her scalpel she turned her attention to repairing his vision, mentally sighing as she realized the amount of chakra it would drain.

Several hours later of steady healing her fingers left the sweaty face of the Uchiha and she stretched her tight muscles. She was extremely pleased with the outcome. She also realized the Uchiha must have put a lot of faith into her for allowing her to invade his eyes.

"That is the best I can do…they are not fully healed like new, however they should last quite a significant time now." Her voice was tired.

His onyx eyes blinked open and winded a fraction as he took in his new vision. Gone were the blurriness and the blotches of color, now to be replaced with clear outlines and nearly perfect vision. A small part of him marveled in her ability to heal him so fully, only expecting to have one more use of his sharingan. His eyes flashed to Kisame who looked at him expectantly, giving him a small nod in response to his obvious question.

"I realize this must be hard for you." She didn't expect him to say anything and she frowned at his insinuation.

"It does not bother me." The lie slipped through her lips easily.

"I was under the impression you had something with-"The sound of her turning to face him made him pause.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and an emotion he couldn't quite place flashed across her eyes. "We had nothing. You know _nothing._ I have returned your vision; remember to whom you speak Itachi. I can take your eye sight away as easily as giving it."

Kisame had never heard anyone talk to Itachi that way and he was slightly concerned for her health, as well as angry with his partner for bringing back her obvious past. His own eyes narrowed as Itachi smirked at her cold words. What was his partner playing at?

"I know a considerable amount. My advice to you is to forget everything you ever knew about him. He will never be the way you want." His onyx eyes glanced at Kisame briefly.

"I do not want him. My advice to you Itachi, I suggest you be prepared to die when you go into that fight. He will kill you, I am certain about that. I just hope you kill him before you die." She turned then, and walked out of the room feeling the prickling sensation of tears.

"What the point of that?" Kisame sneered at his partner before quickly following the angry woman.

He caught up with her easily, thanking his long legs as he reached out to stop her. She turned then and her fist made contact with his jaw. He understood why she was angry with him, he had asked her to endure what he assumed something very uncomfortable.

"I don't want your sympathy or apologies. You know you deserved that, if you want to fight about it I am more than happy to oblige." She was tired of everyone thinking she was weak.

Her harsh voice snapped him out of his daze and he grabbed her arm tightly. Giving her a look to silence her, he began walking back to her small room her arm still in his grasp. She didn't want sympathy or comfort? He would show her how rough and callous he usually was. Pushing her not to gently into her room she snarled at him.

"You asshole, how dare you-"His lips silenced her as he picked her up.

His bruising kiss took her by surprise and she slowly felt herself melt against him. He discarded her clothes and his cloak had been thrown to the ground before she registered his actions.

Lifting her roughly again he placed her in his lap as he leaned against the headboard of her bed. All thoughts of the Uchiha brothers flew out of her mind as his hardness pressed into her thigh. He was inside of her in a blink of an eye and she groaned. Kisame hummed in response feeling himself slide easily into her.

"Already soaking for me kitten?"

It was true, she had been thinking about him ever since she saw him in her room. Her mind rolled over the many possibilities of what he could do to her.

Gripping his shoulder her hips rocked forward, her head tilting back at the sensation. His hands griped her hips painfully as he lifted her up and pushed her down quickly, her breast bouncing in response. Her gasp only driving him to lift her fast and harder. The sound of her thighs slapping wetly against him made him groan as he felt her tighten around her.

"Oh…Kisame…I 'm so close…"

He knew then he would never forget the sight of her at this moment. Her head tilted back and her eyes were closed. A beautiful tint of pink covered her cheeks as her teeth caught her bottom lip. His thrusting didn't slow or pause as he took in the sight of her breasts that bounced energetically with each movement. His lips closed over one peak, sending her over the edge into ecstasy. Pulling her off of his lap he placed her on her back. His smirk caught her attention as she came down from her high, her muscles tightening every so often. Her cheeks burned as her legs were draped over his shoulder, spreading her wide for his view. Her gaze followed him as he went down and his locked with her. His tongue snaking out and running along her center, not breaking eye contact as he did so. Green eyes rolled to the back of her head and she lay back unable to watch him any longer.

Small hands fisted themselves into his coarse hair as she arched her hips closer to his mouth, his tongue sliding across her clit with ease. Her thighs quivering on his shoulder, he smirked feeling her impending release quickly approaching. Her cry of release echoing loudly in the small room as her thighs quivered and clamped tightly around him.

He rose from the middle of her thighs, her juices shining on his lips and chin. Pushing her legs back so that her feet were facing the ceiling, he leaned down and kissed her his tongue sliding inside of her mouth. Moaning around the appendage as she tasted herself she felt him enter her again.

"Kisame…" He loved the way she said his name.

His own release coming quickly he gripped her hips as his thrusts became shorter and quicker, his breaths coming out in pants as she gripped his wrists. Her eyes clenched shut as she heard his groan of release and the hot wet feeling that spread inside of her. Her mind hazy as he cleaned them both up, the wet rag dancing over her sensitive flesh.

"I have to leave soon princess." His voice was disappointed; he wanted to relax with her more.

Sakura nodded hazily as she dressed, realizing he probably had a mission to complete. She was late on getting back to her own village and she was sure she would receive hell from Tsunade. His lips found hers and she was surprised at the gentleness of the kiss. Was she starting to develop feelings for the man? She gulped at the thought.

"Remember; don't go off sleeping with anyone." His voice faded as they parted ways on the deserted street.

She snorted loudly at the comment, what did he think? She was not some easy whore. Her mask slipped easily in place as she began the long journey back.

This time she made sure she left with her panties.


End file.
